Shingeki no Booty
by PaleClouds
Summary: W zasadzie, to tutaj jest tylko jeden, główny temat. Tyłek Levi'ego Heichou. Nienormalna parodia, za którą nie biorę żadnej odpowiedzialności. /Cover z DUPY, ale na temat. Nie mój, z google images.


**Ehh, po kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy, o godzinie 07:15, w stanie potężnego upojenia alkoholowego, przedstawiam Wam, to coś. Nie wiem, co to jest, nie pytajcie, najlepiej o tym zapomnijcie, mówię to dla Waszego własnego zdrowia psychicznego. W zasadzie, to nie ma żadnej fabuły, żadnego pairingu, to nie ma nic.**

**Tylko tyłki. Wszechobecne dupy. Dużo dup.**

**I nie, nie wiem, co mnie naszło**

* * *

><p>- Och tak, trzęś tym tyłeczkiem, no dalej, kochanie, daj mi wszystko... - jęczała Hanji przytłumionym głosem, a Eren musiał z całej siły zacisnąć zęby, żeby nie wybuchnąć maniakalnym śmiechem. Stali właśnie ukryci za zakrętem korytarza i obserwowali Kaprala Rivaille, który zajmował się zawziętym szorowaniem podłogi tuż przy framudze drzwi do swojego gabinetu. Był w dość zabawnej pozycji, stojąc na czworakach, z tyłkiem wypiętym wysoko do góry, co robiło interesujące wrażenie, szczególnie, że jego gwałtowne, metodyczne ruchy wprawiały kapralowe pośladki w dziwaczny taniec. W zasadzie, Eren miał zamiatać korytarz, co właśnie robił, dopóki nie minęła go Hanji. Przywitała się serdecznie, minęła go, pokonała zakręt, po czym szybko, niemal biegiem, wróciła, dusząc się ze śmiechu.<p>

- Co się stało? - zapytał chłopak, przerywając swą niewdzięczną czynność.

- O w mordę tytana! Erenku, bądź tylko cicho. Chodź tu i zobacz! - odparła natarczywym szeptem, po czym złapała go brutalnie za rękaw koszuli i przyciągnęła do zakrętu. Wzrok Erena od razu spoczął na Kapralu. Na początku uniósł wysoko brwi i już miał powiedzieć Hanji, że jest nienormalna i że to tylko Rivaille szoruje podłogę, kiedy szalona okularnica zaczęła cicho zachwalać kształty i ruchy jego... hm... pupy. Wtedy Eren to zauważył. I, niech go szlag, był pewien, że już nigdy nie spojrzy na Kaprala tak samo. Przez mózg, niczym stado dzikich słoni, przegalopował szereg obrazów, w których pośladki Rivaille'a odziane w stringi podrygują w rytm muzyki, Kapral w tej pozycji i tak samo kręcąc tyłeczkiem zabija tytana, Levi wykonuje podobny taniec, rozdziewając się powoli dla Erwina i inne tego typu straszne rzeczy, które pozostawiły po sobie trwały, bolesny ślad w głowie Erena. Meh. Once seen can't be unseen.

Ale w sumie, to potem zaczęło go to śmieszyć. Wymieniali się z Hanji coraz to nowymi spostrzeżeniami i porównaniami, zaśmiewając się do rozpuku, lecz nie było im dane długo cieszyć się tym cudem dla oka, gdyż Kapral stwierdził, że ten kawałek podłogi już jest w miarę czysty i zabrał się za szorowanie miejsca, w którym nie było go już widać zza zakrętu. Hanji i Eren, spragnieni nowych wrażeń, podjęli epicką, zasługującą na wychwalanie w balladach, desperacką decyzję, by wychylić się jeszcze bardziej. Oboje stanęli na jednej nodze, przytrzymując się ściany i wychylając jak najdalej, robiąc pokraczną wersję dwuosobowej jaskółki z podparciem w powierzchni prostopadłej... i z wielkim hukiem, oraz piskiem Hanji, upadli na ziemię.

- Kurwa! - syknął Eren mściwie. - Zabieraj to kolano z moich ją...

- Co ja ci powiedziałem, zasrany gówniarzu, o zamiataniu tej pierdolonej podłogi? Miała lśnić, a ty jak zwykle się lenisz.

Yaeger nie mógł pomylić tego słodkiego dźwięku z żadnym innym. Ten przechlany, ochrypły głos, używający takiego poetyckiego języka... To musiał być Kapral Levi. Eren w desperackim przypływie siły zrzucił z siebie duszącą się ze śmiechu Hanji, po czym stanął piorunem na nogi i zasalutował.

- Przepraszam, sir! To był wypadek, sir! Hanji na mnie wpadła, jak zamiatałem, sir. - wyrecytował bez tchu.

- To bierz się do roboty, bo jak nie, to każę ci wyszorować wszystko, na czym kiedykolwiek spoczął twój wzrok, łącznie z dupą każdego pierdolonego, brudnego tytana, jaki znajdzie się pod murem. - ton Heichou był tak seksowny, że można było uznać to za propozycję wspólnego łóżkowania, gdyby nie te szorstkie słowa, jakich użył. No, dobra, może tylko Hanji uważała ten ton za seksowny. W każdym razie, Rivaille odwrócił się zamaszyście, po czym odmaszerował, dalej wdzięcznie kręcąc tyłeczkiem. Tego było już za wiele. Hanji zaczęła jeszcze mocniej się chichrać i tarzać po ziemi, a Eren zrobił minę typu "BOŻE DLACZEGO?".

- Ej, on tak zawsze ma, czy po prostu ostatnio jakoś zaczął? - wydusił z siebie wreszcie chłopak.

- Jezu-u... N-nie wiem, a-ale... ale to je-est bezcenne! - wyrzęziła Zoe. E ren przyjrzał jej się krytycznie. O ile to możliwe, jej włosy były w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zawsze, jej twarz przybrała niezdrowy, purpurowy odcień, okulary zaparowały, a po policzkach płynęły łzy. Eren westchnął, po czym pomógł jej wstać. Hanji uspokoiła się, ochłonęła z leksza, po czym znów zajrzała za zakręt w stronę gabinetu Heichou. Rivaille stał przy drzwiach, oglądając krytycznym okiem framugę i najpewniej zastanawiając się, czy jej też nie wyszorować.

- Zakład, że klepnę go w tyłek? - wyrwała się nagle Zoe.

- Olaboga! - prawie krzyknął przerażony Eren. - Nie zrobisz tego!

- Że niby JA NIE ZROBIĘ? - rzuciła ta biedna, niezrównoważona kobieta. - Zobaczysz, Erenku, że zrobię. - dodała, po czym dziarskim krokiem wymaszerowała zza zakrętu, tym samym niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do Heichou.

- Matkoboskoprzenajświętszomiejopiekęnadtąbiednąkobietąalbowiemonaniewiecoczyni. - wymamrotał szybko Yaeger. Odeszła go ochota na wszelkie żarty o dupci Kaprala. W zasadzie, przecież to tylko tyłek. Każdy taki ma. Trochę mięsa wokół odbytu, jak u każdego. Zwyczajny przerost gluteus maximus, umożliwiający człowiekowi chodzenie na dwóch nogach i siedzenie. Wszyscy mają tyłki. To głęboko filozoficzne przemyślenia przerwał Erenowi fakt, że Hanji już znalazła się przy Rivaille'u i zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę. Yaeger stał jak sparaliżowany, oglądając w zwolnionym tempie, jak Zoe mija Heichou, a potem jej ręka wznosi się i opada. Przez moment widział, jak napinają się jej bicepsy. Rozległ się typowy dźwięk klapsa, a potem nieludzki ryk. I kolejny tego dnia pisk Hanji, tym razem wyartykułowany w słowa:

- EREN MI KAZAŁ! -

A potem pozostało po niej tylko echo. Ulotniła się w tempie ekspresowym.

Eren miał przejebane.

Już nie żył.

A to nie była jego wina! To wszystko przez ten tyłek Heichou!

* * *

><p><strong>Nie, nie biorę odpowiedzialności za ubytki w mózgu, eutanazje jąder, oczy wypływające z oczodołów, ani ogólny ból... DUPY.<strong>


End file.
